KND in the WMA
by marakamiya
Summary: Should be safe enough for T. First KND fic. Tired of dealing with the adults' rules, the KND discover a way to get rid of the adults for good. But... Based on Southpark's Wacky Molestation Adventure.
1. Banishing the Parents

Jebus, Harry, and Pikachu! Holy Crap! This isn't a Digimon fic! What the hell! I decided to do something different for once. For some reason, I really got into reading the Kids Next Door fics and now I wanna do one. It's based on the South Park episode "Wacky Molestation Adventure". It just seems to fit them well, so I'm making another South Park parody.

Kids Next Door brought to us by Mr. Tom Warburton.  
South Park brought to us by Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

**Operation:  
K.N.D in the W.M.A.**  
Chapter 1: Banishing the Parents

Kuki Sanban a.k.a. Numbuh 3 of the Kids Next Door was in front of her house playing Rainbow Monkeys with her sister, Mushi, that day when her friends and fellow Kids Next Door teammates approached them, obviously with some exciting news.

"Numbuh 3! Guess what we got!" Numbuh 4 jeered excitedly.

"Bunny Rabbits?" Numbuh 3 gasped.

"Nao!" Numbuh 4 growled.

"We got tickets to the Big Bad-Ass Heavy-metal Band's concert!" Numbuh 2 leaped into the air triumphantly.

"Yay!" Numbuh 3 cheered.

"We're going tomorrow night. We've got it all planned out," Numbuh 1 explained.

"Just a minute," Numbuh 3 said. "I'll be right back." She skipped into the house and found her parents in the living room.

"Mama! Daddy! Can I go to the Big Bad-Ass Heavy-metal Band's concert tomorrow night?" she sang out. There was a short moment of stillness before her parents answered.

"Absolutely not," her mother stated. Numbuh 3's happiness suddenly faded into confusion.

"But why not?" she whined.

"Because it's dangerous and that band is vulgar. In fact, I don't want to hear you say that name again," she explained.

Numbuh 3 stomped back outside to her waiting friends.

"They said I can't go," she huffed angrily. The kids glanced at one another.

"Well, duh!" Numbuh 4 scolded. "Of course they said 'no'! You're not even s'pposed to ask 'em!"

"Yeah," said Numbuh 5. "Numbuh 4 said he was going to stay at Numbuh 2's house, Numbuh 2 said he was going to hang out at Numbuh 1's house, Numbuh 1 said he was going to hang out in the tree house, and Numbuh 5 ain't even gonna tell her parents because they're goof-balls."

"But I already told my parents," Numbuh 3 whimpered sadly.

"Too bad for you, then," Numbuh 4 shrugged as he walked away.

"Yeah, sorry Numbuh 3," Numbuh 2 added before they walked off.

"Don't you guys worry! I'll work it out!" Numbuh 3 called after them in determination.

Numbuh 3 approached her parents to try again to get their permission.

"Please let me go to the concert," she pleaded. "I'll do extra chores!"

Mrs. Sanban gave a sly smile. "All right. You can go if you clean your room, mow the lawn, and bring peace to the Middle East." Numbuh 3 stared at her parents with confusion for a moment.

"What's the Middle East?" she asked.

"It's a place that has been at war with itself for centuries," Mr. Sanban explained.

Numbuh 3 was quiet again for a moment. "And do I have to mow both lawns, or just the front?"

"Front and back," Mrs. Sanban stated.

"Aww," Numbuh 3 sulked.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day the Sanbans were sitting in the living room watching the news when a special report was announced.

"Something incredible has happened today," a newscaster announced. "Early this morning, the war in the Middle East has ended, but not with bullets and bombs and democracy, but with the cute, huggably lovable Rainbow Monkey plushie. Last night, there were reports of a Rainbow Monkey hail storm that covered the capitol city, their warm smiles bringing tidings of joy to all. It is unclear who is responsible for this miracle, though witnesses say they saw a young Japanese-American girl in an odd-looking aircraft. Whoever it is, all we have to say is 'thank you'. Back to you at the studio."

The Sanban's jaws hung open, their eyes wide in shock. Numbuh 3 wore a smug, yet innocent grin on her face. She began to dance around and sing happily, proud that she had completed her tasks to get her passage to the concert.

"You're still not going!" Mrs. Sanban shouted. Numbuh 3's world came to a screeching to a halt when her mother said that.

"WHAT?" she cried. "I did what you said!"

"You're still not going to that awful concert!"

"We gave you an impossible task!" Mr. Sanban ranted. "You weren't supposed to actually do it!"

"That's not fair!" Numbuh 3 growled angrily. "You lied to me! You're so mean!" She stormed out and escaped to the KND tree house. The others were finishing up lunch when she slammed the front door and stomped into the kitchen. The others watched her silently until she plopped down in her seat at the table with her arms crossed.

"So… you see the news lately?" Numbuh 1 asked to break the tense silence.

"They said I still can't go!" Numbuh 3 complained, still sore. "I did everything they told me to."

"Well, that's parents for you. Parents are pure evil," Numbuh1 mused.

"Well I wish I didn't have parents!" Numbuh 3 snapped.

"Maybe you can get the police to get rid of 'em?" Numbuh 4 mentioned.

"How would you do that?" Numbuh 5 asked suspiciously.

"I… uh… had this friend that wanted to get rid of his mom's ex-boyfriend, so he called the police and told 'em that he molestered 'im and he hasn't seen 'im in three months," Numbuh 4 explained.

"Sure… does this friend happen to be a pilot?" Numbuh 5 cocked an eyebrow at Numbuh 2. He just grinned nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"The guy was annoying," Numbuh 2 defended himself.

"How does it work?" Numbuh 3 asked, interested in finding out more.

"What you do is call the police and say 'my parents molestered me', tell 'em it was a bad touch, and then they come and take 'em away."

"My parents molestered me," Numbuh 3 practiced.

"And you gotta sound all sad and crying," Numbuh 2 added.

"..._sniff_... M-my parents… molestered m-me," she fake cried.

"You're ready," Numbuh 4 nodded in approval. Numbuh 3 just smiled.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hours later, an enormous crowed of police, reporters, and on-lookers had gathered in front of the Sanban residence as the Sanban parents were led to the police cars.

"This can't be happening!" Mrs. Sanban panicked. "I would never touch my children like that!" Numbuh 3 and Mushi watch on in amazement as the police stuffed them into the back seat of the cruiser. "Who's going to take care of them?" their mother ranted. But no one listened. A child service's agent went to the two girls.

"They'll never hurt you again," she said and hugged Numbuh 3. She stared off into space for a moment, but then grinned.

"Thanks."

With that done, everyone left, leaving the two girls alone, the house theirs exploit as they pleased. Not only did they go to the concert, but they spent the day watching TV, eating junk, and threw an all kid party at the Sanban house, an event never before possible.

"Man, this is great!" Numbuh 5 shouted over the loud music and voices of the kids.

"Oim ganna call the police and tell 'em moi parents molestered me, too!" Numbuh 4 announced.

"Me too!" Numbuh 2 also said.

Soon all the kids were eager to get rid of their parents. All over town, kids were calling the police and getting adults arrested. Numbuh 4 had his parents arrested. Numbuh 2 had his mom and his grouchy grandmother arrested. Numbuh 5 did a victory dance as her parents were led away. An angry Cree was about beat her silly, but Numbuh 5 knew better and had her taken away as well. Even Numbuh 1 joined the bandwagon and banished his parents. Teachers, city officials, KND enemies, and even Father was imprisoned for the "crime."

xxxxxxxxx

"You guys! Ya gotta see this!" Numbuh 4 burst into the main room of the tree house and led them outside into town. All the kids were gathered at his request.

"So what is it, Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 1 asked; a little annoyed that he had interrupted his newfound leisure time.

"Check this out," Numbuh 4 said. He took a stone out of his pocket and hurled it at the nearest store window, shattering the window into pieces. After that, there was silence. "Hear anything?"

"No," Numbuh 5 said.

"Roight. No adults," Numbuh 4 smirked. The children murmured in amazement.

"You're right," Numbuh 1 gasped softly. "No adults." He walked into the desolate street. "It's ours. The town is ours."

* * *

It looks like the Kids Next Door have finally accomplished the ultimate goal, but what lies ahead for this band of revolutionaries? (so fun) 


	2. Outsiders Have Come

Wow. I got some good reviews. Now I'm finally moving on to chapter 2. Thanks so much for checking out the story and letting me know what you think. It makes it so much more rewarding. So I will continue.

Kids Next Door brought to us by Mr. Tom Warburton.  
South Park brought to us by Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

**Operation:  
K.N.D in the W.M.A.  
**Chapter 2: Outsiders Have Come

A young couple, Mark and Linda, drove along, obviously from out of town because they didn't seem to know where they were.

"I told you the map was upside down," Linda scolded her husband.

"I know where were going, I just don't know where were at," Mark said.

"Oh, we're lost," she moaned.

"Now honey, we're just…" Suddenly, the car's engine began to stutter and shake as they began to lose speed. "No," Mark moaned. "No, no, no."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but we won't make it the rest of the way if this keeps up."

"Look at that sign. Wally Town?" she read off slowly. The sign was odd. It was merely a piece of plywood stuck over another sign. The letters were painted on as well as a large happy face.

"I'm not sure, dear. This place feels creepy," Linda shuddered.

"I'm sure there is nothing to worry about," Mark assured her. "We'll just stop at a mechanics and find a phone." They pulled up to the first garage they could find, the car dying as they stop. They got out and stood in front of the seemingly deserted and shambled garage.

"Hello!" Mark called out. A stout young boy wearing a pilot's goggles and a mechanic's uniform stepped out, cleaning a spare motor part with a rag.

"What can I do ya for?" he asked. The couple just stared at him, shocked to find a kid working the garage.

"Are you the mechanic?" Mark asked.

"That's right," the boy answered.

"Are there any adults working here?"

"Nope. Just me. Actually, Kuki's here, too. Hey Kuki!"

"Coming Hoagie!" Kuki skipped outside and stood with the group, a large gleeful grin played on her lips.

"Very funny kids," Mark said annoyed. "Just show me where the phone is."

"Sorry, the phones here don't work," Hoagie explained.

"No phones?" Linda nearly shrieked.

"The only phones that work are in… Treasure Cove," Hoagie said with a hint of menace in his voice. "Kuki here will take you there."

"This way please!" Kuki squealed and skipped away as the adults reluctantly followed. She led them towards the center of town along the desolate main street. The couple glanced around them as the eerie silence settled upon them. Kuki then stopped at a white line that crossed the street. On the otherside, the buildings lay in terrible disrepair, crumbling onto the side walk and the street, debris thrown about.

"It's in there," Kuki pointed toward the place beyond that white line.

"Aren't you going to take us there?" Mark asked.

"No way!" Kuki growled. "I'm not crossing the White Line!"

"But why…" Linda began, but her husband interrupted her.

"Let's just go, Linda. I don't have time for these childish games," he said.

"Good luck!" Kuki waved as they walked on.

They walked carefully, keeping an eye out for anyplace that was guaranteed to have a phone.

"Look Mark, there's an elementary school!" Linda exclaimed. The school was in the same shape as the rest of the buildings, crumbled and disorderly.

"Good. Maybe there's a phone," Mark said and began to walk toward the school. A little RC car appeared out of nowhere and circled the couple. Linda latched onto the Mark's arm nervously and the car stopped in front of them.

"What is it?" Linda asked cautiously.

"It's a toy car. It looks like there's a camera attached to it," he said. He crouched down to take a closer look. A liquid squirted from the car and hit Mark in the eyes. He reeled back and fell to a sitting position, rubbing his eyes furiously.

"What is it? Is it acid? Are you blind?" Linda freaked.

"No, it's lemon juice. It just burns is all."

"Look," Linda gasped. The man squinted until his eyes finally focused on a line of tiny, messy children staring at them. A little girl approached them.

"Hello? What's your name?" Linda asked. The little girl was silent. "What do you want?"

"We wanna play," the little girl said. Linda drew back nervously.

"Where are your parents?" Mark asked.

"We already played with our parents," a little boy said. "And now we want to play with you."

This disturbed the couple. The children suddenly charged, screaming and jumping on them. The couple ran for the better part of town with the children hanging on.

"Oh no! The White Line!" a little boy shouted. The children immediately dropped off of the two frightened adults and scurried back to their side of the line. The children ran away from a hail of spitwads. The adults turned around to find a group of kids behind them, holding strange home-made guns.

"New orders," Kuki said. "I have to take you to the mayor's office."

"Finally. An adult we can talk to," Mark sighed in relief. But they were in for another surprise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're the mayor," Mark asked, stunned to find another kid in an adult's place.

"That's roight. Oim the mayor of Wally Town," _Mayor Wally Beatles_ said.

"But where are your parents?" Linda asked.

"Parents?" Wally asked. Kuki leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Oh. The Birth Givers," he corrected.

"Look, kid. I have a very important interview to get to tomorrow. I need a phone," Mark explained frantically.

"Anfotunately, aw the phones in Wally Town are broken."

"No phones?" Mark exclaimed in surprise. "How do you communicate?" Wally reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a glass jar.

"Ey Hoagie. What's the ETA on the car?" he spoke into the jar, closed it, and gave to Kuki and she skipped from the office.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever seen," Mark grimaced. "You can't just…" He was interrupted when Kuki returned skipping and singing. She gave the jar to Wally and he opened it.

"_It's gonna be about three days_," Hoagie's voice said. Wally smirked at the gawking adults.

"It seems you won't be goin' anywhere. We do have one phone, but furst, I need you to do something for meh."

"Anything to get to a phone," Mark begged.

"Tonoight is Carousel and we must get the book from Treasure Cove so that one of ours doesn't die. You seem to have the ability to cross the White Line."

"So if we get their book, then you'll give us a phone?" Mark asked.

"That's roight," Wally smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"We'll do it," Mark agreed.

* * *

Haha! Didn't think Wally would be the mayor, did ya? Did ya? You did? Oh. 


	3. The Kids of Treasure Cove

Hooray! Another chapter! And much sooner this time. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm having just as much fun as you are. Time to get really wrong (evil chuckle).

Kids Next Door brought to us by Mr. Tom Warburton.  
South Park brought to us by Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

**Operation:  
K.N.D in the W.M.A.  
**Chapter 3: The Kids of Treasure Cove

"Let's just get their little book so that we can get out of here," Mark said as he and his wife followed the White Line to the darkened park.

"I don't think you're dealing with these kids the right way," Linda told him.

"I told you I don't like kids," Mark snapped. "And I really don't care right now. I just want to get to my job interview."

They came upon a large statue and were horrified at the sight. There were the bodies of a couple of children at the foot of the statue, a book sitting on each side of the line. Mark picked up the book on the Treasure Cove side.

"Oh no," Linda suddenly gasped. He whipped around to see an army of young children, recognizing them as the "Kindergartners" they had encountered earlier. Now they were really cornered.

"Um…" Mark stuttered. "The dumb kid made me do it."

The children pounced on them, screaming insanely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The couple awoke inside a dusty, cluttered, and broken-down building surrounded by grimy children wearing objects as armor. A bon fire in the room was the only light source. The children stalked closer, chanting "play with us. Play." The couple squirmed against their bindings to get away, but there was nowhere to go.

"That's enough!" someone of British dialect had yelled. A boy wearing the same kind of make-shift armor dropped from the top of a pile of boxes and debris. The children fell silent and moved away. The boy appeared older than the rest, though not too much. The expression in his eyes could not be seen because of the dark glasses that obstructed them from view.

"Sorry about that," he said. "Kindergartners aren't well mannered."

"What is going on here? Why are you doing this?" Mark groaned as he found himself in yet another situation involving wild kids.

"Why are you helping the Dumb Ass?" an African American girl of the same age donning an over-sized hat asked suspiciously.

"Who?"

"The Dumb Ass! The Mayor!"

"Please," Mark begged. "He said that if we get your book then he'd give us a phone."

"Well you were fooled," the boy told them. "We're the only ones with the working phone. And if you give him our book, then it is one of us that dies at Carousel tonight."

"How did this happen?" Linda asked. "How is it that you don't have any parents?"

"It was like this yesterday," the boy explained. "And the day before that. And then the day before that."

"And before that?" Mark questioned.

"You mean the Before Time? In the Long, Long Ago?" the girl confirmed.

"The Before Time," the boy said softly. "Abby, gather the others," he said. "I'm going to tell 'the story'."

"Hey everyone!" Abby announced. "Nigel's gonna tell the story of the Before Time again!"

"**_The Before Time! The Before Time!_**" the children cheered and gathered around the couple, still bound by ropes, to listen. Nigel held a flaming torch, illuminating the wall where a group of stick figures had been drawn.

"In the Before Time, in the Long, Long Ago, kids and adults lived together fairly well, but the Birth Givers' laws were more thanoften times unfair," Nigel moved the flame to a drawing of a clock and then an odd looking vegetable, " making us go to bed early and eat Brussels Sprouts."

"_Yuck, yuck, yuck_," the children chanted along with the story.

"Though we fought long and hard against the tyrannical adults, there still seemed to be no end in sight. But then the Dumb Ass discovered a way to get rid of the parents with the magic 'M' word," he moved the light to a drawing of a large "M".

"_Mmmmmmmm_," the children hummed.

"Soon we were without power, water, and fresh food, but we tried to survive under the guidance… of the Provider," he brought the light over to a stick figure sketch of the statue in the park.

"_Provider! Provider!_" the children chanted.

"We and the Dumb Ass disagreed on how to worship the Provider, so to make us follow his way he made himself the principal. Then we made ourselves the Superintendents of Schools. But then he made himself the mayor. The town divided up, and this angered the Provider." He moved to another drawing of the statue, only it looked angry. "So to appease the Provider, we hold an event called Carousel where we sacrifice a kid in hopes that one day things can return to the way they used to be in the Before Time, in the Long, Long Ago."

"So if we get their book, then you'll give us a phone?" Mark asked.

"Correct," Nigel said. "No foolies."

"_No foolies_," the children repeated.

* * *

PS: I don't really think Wally's a dumb ass. It's a time of conflict, you know? (evil snicker) 


	4. Meanwhile, In Prison

Woot woot! Next chapter! It's gonna be shorter than the others though because this is where the parents make an appearance. Dun dun duuuuuuuun. It's the climax!

Kids Next Door brought to us by Mr. Tom Warburton.  
South Park brought to us by Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

**Operation:  
K.N.D in the W.M.A.**  
Chapter 4: Meanwhile, In Jail

Meanwhile, far away in the state penitentiary, some adults were being gathered into a room in their orange prison jumpsuits. This group met up with another group that had already been seated.

"Genki!" Mr. Sanban gasped as he rushed to his wife. "Thank goodness you are here!"

"Hello Kani," Mrs. Sanban droned in an unimpressed voice. "Has prison been as interesting for you?"

"It's been terrible!" he sobbed.

"All right parents," a man entered the room and closed the door. "I am Mr. Evans. I'm going to help you get over that bad habit that got you here."

"But moi wife and Oi don't belong 'ere," Mr. Beattles protested. "We've never touched our son."

"Us neither!" Mrs. Uno sobbed.

"And neither have us with the bad touchin' and the feelin'…" Mr. Lincoln began rambling.

"You are here because you can't admit that you did in fact harm your children!" Mr. Evans interrupted. "It may not seem like it to you, but you did! And there is only one way to make it right!" Everyone was quiet. "All right. Let's begin. I am going to confront you with what you lust after most." He brought out a cardboard cut-out of a young boy and placed it at the front of the class room. The adults just stared at it and began to realize that this was going to be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Treasure Cove, the couple was released so that they may retrieve the book from Wally Town. They climbed through the cluttered door of the elementary school.

"Honey, I'm really scared," Linda shuddered at the horror from which they have yet to escape.

"Just go back to the car and wait for me. I'm going to go get that book so that I can get their phone. It'll be all right."

Linda clung to him, but let him go to do what had to be done. She wearily hurried back to the mechanic's garage, the whole while shifting her gaze all around and praying to get out alive. When she arrived at the garage, the car was in pieces. She backed away, eyes wide in horror. Hoagie came out from behind the car, covered in grime and grease.

"I found the problem, ma'am," he said, holding a small piece of something in his hand. "It was a broken window roller-upper."

"Oh God," she gasped. She turned to run but was blocked by a crowd of children.

"Where is your husband?" Wally asked.

"Uh… she stuttered.

"Get 'er!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what else could you do besides molest children?" Mr. Evans asked.

Mr. Uno in the back rose his hand. "Go fishing?"

"Yes. You could go fishing," Mr. Evans said as he wrote it on the board with other ideas. He turned back to the class. "What else?"

Mrs. Gilligan raised her hand. "Knit a sweater?"

"Okay. We'll also put sewing," he wrote on the board. "What else?"

Father raised his hand. "Destroy the Kids Next Door?"

"You could destroy the Kids Next…" he said as he noted it with the other choices.

* * *

Dun dun dun duuuuuuuuunnnnnuuunnn. Okie dokie then.

It all comes down to the next chapter.


	5. It All Comes Down to This

Well, might as well wrap this one up. It's been fun. Here's the last chapter to the KND version of Southpark. It all comes down to this.

Kids Next Door brought to us by Mr. Tom Warburton.  
South Park brought to us by Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

**Operation:  
K.N.D in the W.M.A.  
**Chapter 5: It All Comes Down to This

"All right. I got your book," Mark said, handing it to Nigel.

"Thank you. Your cooperation is appreciated," Nigel said as he accepted the book.

"Abby'll go get the phone," Abby said. She turned to leave when a commotion rose from outside.

"OUTLANDER!"

"Outlander! We have your woman, Outlander!" Wally shouted, leading Linda bound and gagged through the street at taser point. The children followed him. "She lives Outlander!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both sides met in front of the "Provider" in the park on their respective sides of the line.

"Give her back!" Abby growled.

"Furst give us the book!" Wally shouted back. "You dun want to see your precious wife hurt, now?" he taunted. He gave her a little shock with the taser. She squirmed beneath her bindings.

"Forget it!" Nigel returned.

"Please! Just give it to him," Mark begged.

"But if they get it, then one of us will die at Carousel!"

"Hahrry! There's not much toime!" Wally pushed.

Suddenly, the clock on the statue chimed midnight, and the statue, which seemed to double as a sort of cuckoo-cuckoo clock, began to move. A stripped wire that lay in a puddle began to crackle.

"It's time for Carousel!" Nigel gasped and turned to Wally with smug grin. "You don't have your book, so that means one of yours dies tonight."

"Foine," Wally groaned. "Hoagie, your up." Hoagie stared at him dumbfounded for a moment, but snapped out of it.

"I'm going to be sacrificed to the Provider!" he cheered as Kuki and another led him to the statue. They ignored the couple and began to prepare for their ritual.

"Stop this now! No one's dying tonight!" Mark shouted at the kids as he went to his wife.

"Careful, honey," Linda said, "or they'll make you disappear with the magic 'M' word, too."

"Yeah! We'll call the police and tell 'em you molestered us too!" Wally shouted at them.

"What!" Mark screamed in shock. "That's what happened to your parents! How could you do that! They were your parents!" The kids suddenly stopped and looked at them blankly.

"Parents?" Nigel muttered.

"Your Birth Givers! Your parents!"

"Parents. Mom. Dad," Kuki muttered, expression still lost.

"Your parents aren't off in some magical far away place. They're in jail. Probably sad and afraid. Their rules were meant to protect you and keep from living like…well, this." The kids exchanged glances amongst themselves as what he said began to sink in. "This statue is not going to provide for you. Your parents, your providers, will."

"What have we done?" Abby asked quietly. The kids all stared at their feet in shame, realizing the consequences of an adult free environment.

"Your right," Nigel said. "It has gotten pretty bad in the ten days since they left."

"Ten days!" Mark gasped. "It's only been ten days?"

"Take him down." Nigel ordered. The kids released Hoagie from the statue.

"Here's our phone," Abby said, handing a cell phone to Mark. "Could you call the police and tell them what happened?" Mark gladly accepted the phone and dialed the number for the police station.

"It turns out you're good with kids after all," his wife smiled happily.

"I guess you're right," Mark smiled at the realization. "Maybe we can have some of our own."

"Yeah right. I hate kids," Linda snickered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That afternoon, the kids, still wearing their grimy gear, were gathered on the main street holding a banner that said "Welcome Home Parents".

"You don't think they'll be mad at us, do ya?" Hoagie asked.

"They can't be too pissed off," Wally said. "Oi mean, we did make 'em a banner."

"Hi kids," the couple greeted.

"Hey. How'd your interview go?" Nigel asked.

"I got the job," Mark said proudly.

"Hooray!" the kids cheered.

"Look! They're coming!" Kuki shouted with glee. A large bus stopped and opened its doors. One by one, all the adults filed out: faces lit up as they each caught a glimpse of their children.

"Wallabee!" Mr. and Mrs. Beattles rushed their son happily.

"Oh, Kuki! Mushi!" Mr. and Mrs. Sanban laughed and cried. Kuki and Mushi laughed with them, just as happy to see them. "We're so sorry for all the abuse." Kuki then stopped.

"But you didn't do anything," Kuki explained.

"We were wrong to do that, dear," Mrs. Uno crushed Nigel in a hug.

"What are you talking about?" Nigel wheezed.

"Come along, my dear children," an abnormally cheerful Father embraced his five confused children. "Let us return home so that we may plan to destroy the Kids Next Door together."

"O…kay," the Delightful Children mumbled uniformly, originally fearing brutal punishment for their disobedience. The crowd began to disperse as the families went home to continue life as it had been before. Only Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, and Abby remained.

"So what are you kids going to do now?" Mark asked.

"With all the adults back, we'll have to heighten our security again," Nigel said as he stroked his chin in thought.

"Are you thinkin' what Numbuh 5 is thinking'?" Abby asked slyly.

"Kids Next Door! Battle stations!" Nigel ordered and took off running.

"Hooray!" Kuki shouted.

"Wait for us, Numbuh 1!" Hoagie called after him and they ran off, leaving the couple staring in confusion.

* * *

End Transmission. That's the end and I'm sticking to it. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
